


Missing you

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Puppy Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missmardybum asked : I have a small prompt for you if you want :) Do you remember the video with the over-excited dogs reunited with their master ? What about a puppy!human!Blaine who is really excited (jumping, sniffing him, etc) to see Kurt again after a week or so apart ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine is a puppy  
> Santana is a panther  
> Kurt and Sam are not hybrids

Kurt has been away forever.

For-e-ver.

Blaine misses him so much he doesn’t even want to play Galagga with Sam.

Though it’s fun, but no, he’d rather be miserable over Kurt’s absence.

Blaine lets out a whine as the door opens, but it’s not Kurt who’s entering the appartment.

"Well, always nice to feel welcomed" Santana says with a mocked hurt look on her face.

 

Still works on Blaine though, and he walks closer to her to nuzzle her cheek. “It’s good to see you, ‘Tana” he mumbles before taking a step back to sit once moreo n the chair facing the entrance.

"How long has the pup been like this ?" Santana asks Sam as she takes off her trench coat.

"Four days" Sam replies with a sigh. "I can’t wait for K to come back".

Sam has learned early on not to pronounce Kurt’s name in Blaine’s presence when the hybrid misses his mate so badly.

"He’s supposed to be back tonight, isn’t he ?" Santana continues the conversation, taking off her bra and pulling it through her sleeve. Sam blushes because he’ll never get used to Santana being so relaxed around him, but he answers her question with a nod.

"Good - let’s order Indian !" Santana concludes as she frees her long, slim tail from her skirt and pulling the menu from the shelf by the TV set. "Blaine, what do you want ?"

"Kurt"

She rolls her eyes, holding the menu for Sam. “To eat, baby, to eat” she says, keeping her voice calm.

"Kurt" Blaine replies again with a pitiful whine.

Santana bites her lips to keep herself from laughing. “You want to eat Kurt, Blainey ?”

Blaine turns to her with a small smile and there is a light wagging to his tail. “Eat him with kisses” he says, a blush creeping on his face.

Sam groans. “God those two are giving me cavities” he mumbles as he ticks off what he wants for dinner.

Blaine giggles before returning his attention to the door.

"I’ll just get him some Besan papdis and pakoras - he’ll be too excited to eat anything else anyway" Santana comments and Sam agrees.

"Take some Kashmeer Gobis for K, you know he loves those cauliflower monstrosities" he adds and Santana chuckles at that.

Just as they finish giving their order on the phone, the door opens revealing a tired looking Kurt.

Blaine is frozen on his seat, like he can’t actually believe that his Kurt is back home.

The moment doesn’t last, though, as Blaine jumps on Kurt and Kurt holds him against him. “I missed you so much” he mumbles in his curly hair.

But Blaine can’t be bothered with words. He needs to make sure that he’s not hallucinating, sniffing at Kurt’s neck and hair - he smells like dust but underneath it all, there it is, it’s Kurt, Kurt is home.

His tail is wagging like crazy as he alternates between kisses and licks to Kurt’s lips and hands.

"You’re back" he finally says, rubbing the top of his head against Kurt’s shoulder, his arms around Kurt in a tight hold. "I’m never letting you go without me" he whispers and Kurt nods against his head.

"They’re really going to give me cavities" Sam comments, but he can’t hide the way his eyes seem to fill with tears nor the dopey smile on his face.


End file.
